rahasia
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: : "Fang.. Kacamatamu patah.." "Arghh.. Kumohon tidak lagi!" Bayang-bayang yang terjadi dimasa lalu mulai masuk ke kepala Fang. Siapa yang akan mengira jika ternyata kacamata yang selama ini Fang gunakan bukanlah kacamata biasa?
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Boboiboy itu milik Fang.. *di death glare* iya iya.. Milik Animonsta studios.

.

Summary: "Fang.. Kacamatamu patah.." "Arghh.. Kumohon tidak lagi!" Bayang-bayang yang terjadi dimasa lalu mulai masuk ke kepala Fang. Siapa yang akan mengira jika ternyata kacamata yang selama ini Fang gunakan bukanlah kacamata biasa?

Pair: BoboiFang.

Rated: T+ mungkin?

Genre: Friendship, Horror(?).

Warn: OOC, Typo(s), tak sesuai EYD, Junior High School, No Power.. Maybe?, Gaje, Abal, Alur kecepatan(?), OC, dll.

.

A.N: Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime Natsume Yuujincou, tapi gak terlalu sama kok. Kalian tahu anime itu kan? Kalo belum tahu silahkan di tonton, itu anime bagus loh xD

.  
Happy Reading-nyann~

.  
.

Di salah satu lorong sekolah yang kini telah sepi, nampaklah seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun yang berdiri tepat disamping salah satu pintu kelas yang terdapat dilorong tersebut.

Remaja itu memiliki surai anggur yang cukup berantakan, sebuah jaket marun yang melingkar manis di pinggang rampingnya, dan sepasang sarung tangan yang membungkus tangannya namun tak menyembunyikan jemari-jemari lentik miliknya, ah.. Jangan lupakan kacamata yang senada dengan surainya yang bertengger manis di hidung mungilnya dan melindungi matanya.

Apa yang orang itu lakukan di lorong sekolah yang sepi? Alasannya adalah karena dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang ingin pulang bersamanya.

"Lama sekali anak itu!" Gumam Fang -remaja itu- sambil melirik Jam digital yang melingkar manis di lengan kanannya.

"Seharusnya kutolak saja ajakannya ini.." Gumam Fang menghela napas lelah.

Sungguh ia sangat ingin segera sampai ke rumahnya, duduk manis diranjang empuknya sambil membaca novel dan juga ditemani teh manis dan beberapa donat lobak merah.

Namun semua itu hanyalah angan-angan ketika istirahat tadi salah satu temannya yang -tak ingin ia akui sebagai temannya- memakai jaket jingga dan topi polkadot -yang ia juga heran bagaimana orang itu diberi izin untuk menggunakan jaket dan topi tersebut pada jam pelajaran- mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan berjanji akan membelikannya selusin lobak merah.

Ternyata si Boboiboy -sang teman yang mengajaknya pulang bersama- lupa jika pulang nanti dia akan kumpul klub bola. Ia memohon pada Fang untuk menunggunya selesai kumpul, dan berjanji akan membelikannya dua lusin lobak merah.

Dan disinilah Fang, sudah 20 menit berdiri dilorong ah lebih tepatnya disamping pintu kelasnya yang telah kosong dan sepi hanya demi dua lusin lobak merah yang dijanjikan.

"Fang!"

"Kau lama, sialan!" Fang langsung mengomel kearah pemuda jingga yang baru saja menghampirinya dengan terengah-engah.

"M-maaf.. Hah... Aku sudah.. Hah.. Berusaha datang.. Hah.. Cepat.." Ujar Boboiboy dengan napas terengah-engah karena lelah berlari.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Ujar Fang langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih terengah-engah.

"Tunggu Fang!"

"Kau pasti tak lupa akan janjimu kan, Boboiboy?"

.  
Kini senyuman puas mengembang dari wajah Fang, di tangannya kini menenteng sebuah plastik yang berisi dua lusin donat lobak merah. Berbading terbalik dengan Boboiboy yang kini meratapi nasibnya sambil menatap isi dompetnya yang hampir kosong.

'Uangku..' Pikir Boboiboy nelangsa.

"Oyy Boboiboy!" Panggilan dari Fang membuat Boboiboy mendogakkan kepalanya untuk menatap punggung Fang yang beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Boboiboy.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku pulang bersama? Kenapa tidak bersama temanmu yang lain?"

"Aku hanya malas pulang sendiri. Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya katanya ada urusan mendadak yang membuat mereka harus cepat sampai rumah, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu pulang bersama, Fang.." Ujar Boboiboy sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

'Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan utamaku memintamu untuk pulang bersama. Aku ingin pulang bersebelahan bersama dengan seseorang yang kusuka, hanya itu.' Pikir Boboiboy sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan Fang.

Suasana hening mengiringi perjalanan Fang dan Boboiboy, membuat Fang merasa bulu kuduknya meremang karena suasana hening yang tak biasa ini.

'Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang atmosfer disini terasa begitu berat?' Pikir Fang sambil menaikkan frame Kacamatanya yang menurun sedikit.

'Perasaan ini seperti... Perasaan yang selalu kurasakan saat kecil dulu..' Pikir Fang mulai tidak fokus. Pikiran Fang kini sangat kosong sampai tak menyadari panggilan dan tatapan Khawatir Boboiboy.

"-ng!"

"Fang!"

"FANG!"

Fang mengerjapkan matanya saat merasa goncangan pelan pada bahunya, dan seseorang yang meneriaki namanya.

"Boboiboy?" Gumam Fang saat tahu Boboiboy yang menggoncang tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa, Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy khawatir.

"A-aku tak apa.." Ujar Fang agak tergagap sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Boboiboy juga melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Fang sambil memperhatikan Fang dengan raut khawatir.

Fang memang menatap lurus ke depan, namun Boboiboy tahu jika Fang sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mulai masuk kembali ke dalam pikiran Fang, bagaikan kaset rusak. Ia kembali mengingat saat ia kecil ia selalu tak punya teman, dijauhi, dibilang aneh, bahkan sampai ada yang menganggap Fang gila karena Fang selalu bercerita akan sesuatu yang tak ada. Ya, Fang memiliki kemampuan khusus dapat melihat 'mereka yang seharusnya tak terlihat' membuat Fang sering dianggap gila dan dijauhi.

Fang membenci kemampuannya itu, membuat sang kakek prihatin akan nasib yang dialami sang cucu dan membuatkan sebuah alat yang dapat 'membatasi' penglihatan Fang.

Fang sangat senang saat tahu kalau sang kakek membuatkan sebuah benda yang dapat merubah penglihatan Fang. Sang kakek memberikannya sebuah kacamata. Awalnya Fang heran mengapa sang kakek memberikannya sebuah kacamata namun sang kakek menjelaskan bahwa kacamata tersebut bukanlah kacamata biasa, ya, kacamata tersebut membuatnya tak dapat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya memang tak terlihat. Fang sangat senang karena semenjak sang kakek memberikannya kacamata ini, Fang telah menjadi seperti anak yang lainnya.

Ya, anak pada umumnya.

"Ukkh!"

Tiba-tiba Fang jatuh terduduk ditengah jalan raya yang sepi sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Boboiboy sudah berada di ujung jalan raya, ia tak menyadari Fang yang jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya ditengah-tengah jalan raya.

Fang masih terduduk di tengah-tengah jalan raya, ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu sangat menyakitkan. Fang tak menyadari kalau ada sebuah truk yang mengarah padanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hey Fang, aku ingin bilang sesuatu.." Ujar Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang dan tak mendapati siapapun disana.

"Fang?" Mata hazelnya mendapati sosok yang ia cari sedang terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan raut kesakitan di tengah-tengah jalan raya dan cepat atau lambat akan segera tertabrak truk yang berkelajuan tinggi.

'A-apa?! Truk berkelajuan tinggi?!'

"Fang!" Boboiboy berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri Fang. Sedangkan Fang tak mendengar teriakan Boboiboy, dan masih tak menyadari ada sebuah truk yang akan menabrak.

"Fang!"

BRUUUKKK

Fang membelalakan matanya ketika merasa tubuhnya di dorong dan ditimpa oleh seseorang di pinggir jalan raya.

"Boboiboy?" Gumam Fang saat melihat orang yang berada di atasnya.

Boboiboy terengah-engah karna berlari untuk mendorong tubuh Fang dan tubuhnya kearah pinggir jalan raya, mengindar dari truk yang akan menabrak Fang. Ah benar Fang!

"Fang! Kau tak apa?" Tanya Boboiboy menatap wajah Fang. Boboiboy agak bingung.. Seperti ada yang kurang dari wajah Fang.

"Aku tak apa. Memangnya kenapa?" Ujar Fang bingung, masih tak sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tadi hampir tertabrak truk, Fang! Aku akan berbicara dengan pengendara truk itu." Ujar Boboiboy langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Fang dan berjalan menuju truk yang menabrak tiang listrik.

Fang bangkit berdiri. Sekilas ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang dan berkimono putih sedang menyeringai ke arahnya dari atas truk yang menabrak tiang itu. Fang mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menatap keatas truk itu.

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun.

"Fang!" Fang menoleh kearah Boboiboy yang baru saja sampai disisinya.

"Truk itu.. Tak ada pengemudinya.." Ujar Boboiboy.

"bagaimana bisa?"

"Ntahlah. Oh ya Fang, dimana kacamatamu?"

Fang membelalakan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Boboiboy. Langsung saja ia meraba wajahnya. Tak ada. Kacamatanya Tak ada!

"Fang... Kacamatamu patah..." Boboiboy memungut kacamata Fang yang telah terbelah menjadi dua.

Ah.. Rupanya saat Boboiboy mendorong tubuh Fang kepinggir jalan raya, kacamata Fang terlepas dan tertimpa tubuh mereka berdua hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

Fang menatap horror kacamatanya yang berada di tangan Boboiboy. 'Oh Tidak!' Batinnya horror.

"Fang?" Boboiboy menepuk pundak Fang dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Ia khawatir dengan Fang.

Fang mengalihkan tatapannya dari telapak tangan Boboiboy yang terdapat kacamatanya terbelah menjadi dua, mendogakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Boboiboy.

Fang kembali membelalakan matanya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu di belakang Boboiboy, tepat di belakang Boboiboy.

Gadis itu... Gadis yang tadi Fang liat diatas truk kini tepat berada di belakang Boboiboy. Wajahnya yang cantik dihiasi oleh cairan merah sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Gadis itu menggerakkan mulutnya, mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

/Ah.. Kutemukan kau! Tapi untuk saat ini beristirahatlah dulu, tuan putri/

Beberapa detik kemudian mata Fang terasa begitu berat, ingin segera menutup.

Dan benar saja, Fang langsung pingsan seketika. Tubuhnya yang lemas akan segera bertemu dengan jalanan yang keras kembali, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Boboiboy dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Fang dan membawanya kedalam dekapan Boboiboy.

"Fang... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Jemari lentik putih porselen itu mulai bergerak perlahan, dan kelopak mata itu mulai bergerak gelisah menandakan jika kelopak mata itu akan segera menampilkan iris violetnya yang indah.

"Ugh.." Sebuah erangan lolos dari mulut sang pemilik surai ungu. Mata violet itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sekeliling.

"Dimana aku?" Gumam Fang saat mengedarkan pandangan matanya di sekeliling ruangan.

Kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna jingga dan juga sepak bola. Fang tidak tahu ini kamar siapa, yang jelas ini bukanlah kamar miliknya.

Ceklek

"Ah Fang! Kau sudah sadar rupanya!"

Fang langsung menatap ke arah pintu kamar yang baru saja terbuka dan menampilkan seorang Remaja seusianya yang mengenakan jaket jingga dan topi polkadot bergerigi yang senada dengan jaketnya.

"Boboiboy?"

"Fang apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Boboiboy berjalan menghampiri Fang yang saat ini sudah terduduk di pinggiran kasur miliknya. Iris hazel itu menatap iris violet dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku sudah tak apa."

"Sini kubantu!" Ujar Boboiboy ketika melihat Fang agak sulit berdiri. Ia lantas memegangi tubuh Fang, takut-takut Fang kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Aku tidak meminta tolong padamu,tapi kau langsung menolongku jadi terima kasih, bukan berarti aku memang membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Boboiboy memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia pun melepaskan tubuh Fang, saat Fang benar-benar telah berdiri tegak.

"Ayo kita turun! Tok Aba sudah membuatkan kita makan malam." Ujar Boboiboy mengenggam tangan kanan Fang dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Kejut Fang saat tiba-tiba Boboiboy menggenggam tangannya.

"Takut-takut jika kau terjatuh, Fang."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Bodoh! Aku tak selemah itu!" Ujar Fang agak kesal karena merasa Boboiboy menganggapnya lemah.

Boboiboy lagi-lagi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia menarik tangan Fang dan membawanya keluar dari kamarnya, mengajaknya turun untuk makan malam bersama.

Namun Fang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya membuat Boboiboy menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kacamataku tak ada..."

"Aku sedang meminta tolong pada Tok Aba untuk memperbaiki Kacamatamu. Ia sekarang sudah berada di ruang makan lantai bawah. Ayo Kita turun Fang!" Ajak Boboiboy kembali menarik tangan Fang, namun Fang kembali menahannya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Boboiboy menatap Fang kembali.

Fang melirik ke arah pintu ragu, sebelum akhirnya menatap Boboiboy.

"Tak bisakah aku tunggu di sini?"

"Ayolah Fang, kau tak selamanya berada di dalam kamarku. Lagipula apa yang kau takutkan sih? Ayo!"

Boboiboy memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan kembali menarik tangan Fang.

Fang ragu untuk keluar dari kamar Boboiboy, ia sudah merasakan firasat buruk di balik pintu kamar Boboiboy.

Sungguh ia belum siap untuk melihat 'mereka' kembali. Jika boleh, ia ingin sesalu di dalam kamar Boboiboy yang entah mengapa tak ada satupun dari 'mereka' yang ada di dalam kamar Boboiboy.

Fang menghela napas diam-diam, menyiapkan mentalnya sebelum akhirnya membiarkan dirinya ditarik Boboiboy untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"!"

"Ada apa Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy menatap Fang bingung. Ia merasa tangan Fang yang berada di genggamannya tersentak, seperti terkejut akan sesuatu.

"T-tidak, Tidak ada apa-apa!" Ujar Fang agak tergagap.

Benar firasat Fang. Saat Boboiboy membuka pintu kamarnya, Fang dapat melihat ada 'seorang gadis' berlumuran darah dengan mulutnya yang sobek sebatas pipi dan salah satu lubang matanya yang kosong berdiri beberapa centi di samping pintu kamar Boboiboy.

Fang berusaha berpura-pura tak melihat sosok yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan satu mata yang tersisa.

"A-ayo Boboiboy!" Ujar Fang tergugup sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy menuju tangga, menjauh dari sosok itu.

"!"

Fang kembali terkejut saat iris violetnya lagi-lagi menangkap 'seorang gadis' dengan gaun bergaya eropa dengan lumuran darah tepat di jantung dan perut gaun yang sosok itu kenakan, Sosok itu sedang duduk di salah satu anak tangga.

Fang tanpa sadar melangkah mundur membuat Boboiboy lagi-lagi menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy bingung menatap Fang yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"S-sudahlah kubilang tak ada apa-apa! Ayo cepat jalan!" Ujar Fang mencoba terdengar sinis namun gagal karna kegugupannya terdengar jelas pada kalimatnya.

Boboiboy menatap Fang, ia tahu Fang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya.

'Fang ada apa denganmu? Tak tahu kah kau terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan di mataku? Apakah kau tahu jika aku sangat khawatir padamu?' Pikir Boboiboy agak sendu. Ia tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Fang dan mulai menuruni anak tangga.

Fang tahu jika Boboiboy mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya, tapi tak ia perdulikan. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah segera menuruni anak tangga ini secepatnya.

Top of Form

Boboiboy dan Fang mulai melangkah menuruni satu per satu anak tangga, sampailah langkah Fang berada di anak tangga yang tengah di duduki sosok gadis eropa tersebut. Entah mengapa Fang merasa waktu seperti berhenti seketika.

/Kau... Dapat melihatku.../

'Deg'

Jantung Fang terasa seperti berhenti bekerja secara tiba-tiba saat sosok Gadis bergaya eropa itu berbicara.

/Apakah kau... Bisa membantuku?/

Setelah itu Fang merasa waktu telah kembali berjalan, dan Boboiboy terus melangkah menuruni satu per satu anak tangga, dan tentunya masih menggenggam tangan Fang membuat Fang mengikuti langkahnya.

Saat Mereka tepat berada di anak tangga terakhir, Fang menyempatkan diri melirik sosok gadis eropa itu sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ditarik Boboiboy menuju meja makan yang sudah ditempati oleh Tok Aba.

Fang agak ragu namun ia yakin jika tadi sosok gadis eropa itu menatapnya penuh harap.

'Tadi dia bilang ingin meminta tolong kan..' Pikir Fang melirik ke arah tangga melalui ekor matanya.

"Fang!"

"I-iya!?" Fang tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Boboiboy memanggil namanya.

"Jangan melamun dan segera duduk! Kita akan makan malam!" Ujar Boboiboy agak mengomeli Fang yang ketahuan melamun. Fang hanya menurut duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan.

"Ini Fang.." Ujar Tok Aba menyerahkan kacamata Fang yang rusak.

"Maaf ya... Atok tak bisa memperbaikinya."

Fang menerima kacamata tersebut lalu menyimpannya di saku celananya. Ia pun tersenyum ke arah Tok Aba.

"Tak apa Tok! Aku bisa meminta kakekku memperbaikinya.."

"Memangnya kakekmu tinggal di mana Fang? Setahu kau tinggal di rumah itu sendirian."

"Aku memang tinggal sendiri di desa Rintis ini, Kakekku ada di kota.." Ujar Fang menanggapi pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Oh... Bagai-"

"Sudah sudah! Ngobrolnya dilanjutkan nanti, di meja makan tak sopan bicara." Ujar Tok Aba memotong perkataan Boboiboy. Fang mengangguk patuh.

"Maaf Atok. Nah.. Selamat makan!"

.

. 

"Fang... Kau yakin tak apa? Kau terlihat aneh sejak pulang sekolah tadi..." Tanya Boboiboy khawatir pada Fang yang sejak tadi menunduk ke bawah.

"Aku tak apa..." Ujar Fang pelan.

Ia agak bersyukur karena sosok gadis eropa di tangga dan gadis bermata satu yang ada di depan kamar Boboiboy menghilang entah kemana. Namun Fang tetap menundukkan pandangannya, takut-takut jika mereka muncul tiba-tiba.

"Tapi-" Ucapan Boboiboy langsung terpotong saat mendengar teriakan Tok Aba dari lantai bawah.

"Ah... Atok memanggilku, aku tinggal dulu ya..." Ujar Boboiboy dengan segera pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

"!"

Fang kembali terkejut saat Boboiboy menutup pintu kamarnya ternyata sudah ada sesosok gadis di balik pintu.

/Hai! /

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Fang menatap sosok itu.

Sosok itu... Seorang gadis dengan iris yang senada dengan surai coklatnya yang panjang, tubuh mungil nan rampingnya yang dibalut kimono putih, dan sebuah senyum manis yang bertengger diparas cantiknya.

Fang mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia seperti pernah bertemu dengan sosok ini.

/Lama tak berjumpa, Tuan Putri!/

Ah! Panggilan itu!

Fang ingat. Sosok ini adalah sosok yang mencoba mencelakainya dengan menggunakan truk sore tadi.

"Kau! Yang tadi mencoba membunuhku!" Ujar Fang agak berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok gadis berkimono tersebut.

/Eh?!/

"Kau kan yang tadi sore menggerakkan truk itu untuk menabrakku! Mengaku saja!" Ujar Fang menatap tajam sosok gadis berkimono yang saat ini terlihat bingung.

/Ah... Terjadi kesalahpahaman rupanya.../

"Eh?"

Kali ini giliran Fang yang menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengerti membuat sosok gadis berkimono tersebut tertawa kecil.

/Maafkan saya yang belum mengatakan apa yang terjadi, Tuan Putri./ Ujar Gadis berkimono itu menghentikan tawanya dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Fang.

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan Putri! Aku ini lelaki!" Ujar Fang kesal karena sejak tadi disebut Tuan Putri.

/Yang menggerakkan truk itu bukan hamba, Tuan Putri. Yang menggerakan truk itu adalah mereka yang tak menginginkan Tuan Putri./ Ujar Gadis tersebut tanpa mendengarkan protesan Fang.

"Tapi aku melihatmu berada di atas truk itu! Dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan Putri! Lalu apa-apaan bahasa formal itu!"

Sosok itu hanya terdiam, tak menggubris semua protesan Fang.

/Tadi hamba berusaha menghentikan truk itu Tuan Putri. Jika tadi tidak kuhentikan, Tuan Putri dan kekasih anda sudah tertabrak truk tersebut../ Ujar Gadis berkimono itu dengan mengerlingkan matanya di akhir kalimatnya.

"Oi! Boboiboy itu bukan kekasihku, Sialan!" Ujar Fang protes dengan wajah agak memerah.

/Oh iyakah? Apa jangan-jangan cinta Tuan Putri tak terbalas? Kasihannya Tuan Putri.../ Ujarnya dengan nada sok disedihin, namun sedetik kemudian ia pun menatap Fang dengan tatapan usil lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Fang benar-benar tak tahan akan tingkah sosok di depannya ini.

/Ahahahah... Hanya bercanda Tuan Putri./ Ujar Sosok Gadis Berkimono itu tertawa pelan.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku Tuan Putri!"

/Baiklah baiklah tapi tolong jangan berteriak. Bisa-bisa si pemilik kamar ini datang./

Fang langsung terdiam membenarkan perkataan sosok itu. Ia menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak, bisa-bisa Boboiboy mendengarnya dan mengira dirinya gila.

"Jadi... Apa maumu?" Tanya Fang agak ragu.

/Aku disini di perintahkan untuk melindungimu, Tuan Putri./

"Melindungiku? Dari apa?" Fang menatap gadis tak kasat mata yang ada beberapa langkah di depannya.

/Dari mereka yang menginginkanmu mati, Sang Keturunan Terakhir Tuan Putri Seishina../

"Seishina? Siapa itu?" Fang semakin menatap Gadis tak kasat mata itu dengan penasaran.

/Itu... Tak bisa ku jelaskan sekarang, karena si pemilik kamar akan datang. Tapi tolonglah berusaha untuk tetap tinggal di tempat ini. Karena hanya tempat ini yang baru bisa saya bersihkan. Permisi ../

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Gadis Berkimono tak kasat mata itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan Fang, benar-benar menghilang.

"Ah ... Aku belum menanyakan namanya. Dan ... Buat apa ia menghilang? Bukankah Boboiboy tak dapat melihatnya?" Gumam Fang bingung sendiri.

Dan benar saja! Beberapa menit sosok itu menghilang, Masuklah Boboiboy ke dalam kamar.

"Fang kau tadi berteriak ya?"

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Eh Iyakah? Hm ... Mungkin ..." Ujar Boboiboy ragu sambil menggaruk belakang rambutnya tak gatal.

" ... "

Tak mendapat respon apapun, membuat Boboiboy menatap Fang heran.

"Boboiboy ..." Sebelum Boboiboy membuka mulut, Fang sudah mengeluarkan suara.

"Iya?"

"Boleh aku menginap?" Tanya Fang menatap Boboiboy. "Aku merasa agak kurang sehat ..."

"Tentu saja! Kau boleh menginap sampai kapanpun!" Ujar Boboiboy tersenyum lima jari.

Fang terpaku menatap Boboiboy yang kini tengah tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ucapan sang Sosok gadis berkimono itu terbesit di pikirannya, membuat wajah Fang agak memerah.

"Fang kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah..."

"B-berisik! Urusi saja sana urusanmu!"

.

.

.

Bottom of Form

TBC (?)

Eheheheh maaf tak dapat membalas reviewnya satu persatu XD

Untuk yang bertanya kenapa Fang di panggil Tuan Putri apakah sudah terjawab di sini?

Dan ah.. kupikir ini tak akan menjadi sangat horror. Gomen ne….

Saa… RnR Please :3


End file.
